Chocolate
by Be Obscene
Summary: A Valentine's Day fan fiction of the movie Fun Size. Best friends April and Wren go to a Valentine's Day party and the two end up fighting. Things escalate into a kitchen filled with chocolate. Femslash Wren/April. Sexual content and language so be warned!


**A special Valentine's Day one-shot based on the movie Fun Size starring Jane Levy and Victoria Justice. Obvious Femslash Wren/April. Contains sexual situations and language.**

Wren couldn't believe her luck in getting invited to a Valentine's Day party; of course she had to bring along her BFF April even is she did invite herself along. April thought of herself as the wild one of the two even though most people thought she tried too hard. It was a costume party so it gave her an excuse to dress a bit slutty. While Wren was dressed up in a nurse's outfit she was dressed as a promiscuous Cupid.

The girls were on their way to the party, it was 8:30pm, they had no ride and April was in red high heels. "April, why did you wear those?"

"They might look uncomfortable but damn do they make me look good." Wren laughed. "Why aren't you showing off any cleav, ho?"

"What cleavage?"

"Come on, I know you're rocking some under that white coat."

Wren grimaced at April's top, a red corset that pushed up her boobs and red stockings; Wren had to admit that she had some great legs. "I don't think I could pull off the look like you can.

"Well, defiantly not as good as I can but close", she chuckled.

They walked up the front steps of what must've been the largest home in town. Rich family, parents had to be out of town. A guy guarding the door gave April an approving smile and nod. It seemed the party was already at max capacity. A band was playing and both girls caught sight of the lead guitarist, super hot. "Did he just look at me? I think he just looked at me!", April told Wren. The band took a break and the lead guitarist walked right by them.

"I guess your outfit isn't working", Wren smirked.

"Well, what else do I have to do around here to get…" she saw something eye-catching at the other end of the room, Wren saw the cringing face she was making and looked over. Two girls were being coaxed to kiss each other for some rowdy boys. "Two chicks kissing still gets so much attention."

"Well, everybody's probably getting drunk by now so I guess they're willing to do anything."

April's eyes lit up, "Wrenny, you're a genius, come on!", she pulled her arm and maundered through the crowd. Wren had no clue what she had on her mind. The lead guitarist was talking to some girls, drinking and carrying on. They stood a few feet away by the door to the kitchen.

"What are you doing?"

"It's easy, as soon as he walks by we do a quick peck on the lips."

This was the dumbest plan she ever had and Wren knew there was no way she would get her involved, "You are insane."

"Come on, girls experiment all the time and who cares."

"Just to get this guy away from some groupies?"

"Come on, he's hot."

"There are probably better ways, April."

"I don't hear you coming up with any." Wren rolled her eyes, "Come on, Wren, I need you to do this little thing for me." Wren sighed, how many times had she had to put up with her bullshit? "You don't want to kiss me, do you? You think I'm gross."

"I don't think your gross, April…"

"Good! He's coming!", no warning at all, April sprang at Wren, her lips pushed into hers. She watched the lead guitarist walk by her with a girl on each arm, not even giving a passing glance at the girl on girl action going on. Meanwhile, Wren had her eyes closed and was really getting into it. April broke their connection and looked pissed, "What the fuck, Wren!"

"What? Isn't that what you wanted?"

"It was only supposed to be a peck! Not that long."

"Sorry, I guess I got carried away", April crossed her arms and tried to spot where guitar boy went, "Did he see?", she teased. April smelled something delicious in the kitchen. Something chocolatey, "What is it?"

"Don't you smell that?"

Wren sniffed the air, "Yeah. What is that?" They sneaked into the kitchen and saw some of the most gorgeous looking desserts in their lives; it was like something out of Willy Wonka's chocolate factory.

"Wren, you're going to have to hold me back", April was a known chocoholic and was trying her best to keep away from the stuff. No one was around, only making her more tempted.

"Just calm down, April, I bet it's not even as good as it looks."

"Are you kidding me?!", she reached for a chocolate square only to have Wren grab her wrist. "What the fuck! Let go!"

"Keep your voice down, we're going to get caught!"

"Wren, why do you always have to ruin everything? I missed my chance with that guy and now you're keeping me from the one thing that would substitute him?"

"I know you're upset but…"

"I'm pissed! Now let me have that!", Wren wasn't going to let that happen. April made her way to the chocolate fondu fountain.

"April, no!" April dipped her fingers into it and crammed her hand into her mouth. Wren objected to this behaviour and walked over to stop her. She counter attacked her by flinging chocolate on her costume. Wren was shocked, April was acting like a child and all because she didn't get her way. Without thinking, Wren grabbed the square that April wanted so badly and threw it at her, hitting her on the cheek leaving a smear.

"You bitch!" In no time at all they were finding new things to throw at each other, an all out food fight.

"Wait! Wait! Stop for a second." Wren was concerned about the mess they were making. Both girls looked around the kitchen. Seeing that April's guard was down and she wasn't looking, Wren grabbed at one of her red stalkings and ripped it. April couldn't believe she would do that, she ripped Wren out of her chocolate covered doctor's coat.

"Dammit, April!" Wren had only a white tank top underneath, a mini skirt and white stockings; the stockings were torn next. Both girls were pushing each other and eventually ended up on the floor bitch slapping one another relentlessly. The chocolate fondu fountain was wobbling above them, the delicious chocolate was spilling on the floor. The girls were not aware that the fondu could spill on them at any moment.

"Grrr! You're ruining my outfit!"

"Stop pulling my hair!", April had a fistful of Wren's hair, yanking it viciously. Wren pulled on April's hair. April screamed and kicked the table, enough to cause the fondu to fall. The warm melted chocolate spilled all over the two. They both shrieked but kept fighting. No one had come in yet to see what the commotion was but that was only because the band had started playing.

They kicked their heels off and rolled around in the chocolate mess. April's corset was off and so was Wren's tank top and mini skirt; their ripped stockings still on. They found it hard to really do much now, they were sliding and slipping out of each other's grasp. Wren just wanted to knock April out and go home but April wanted to rip her hair out. April got on top of Wren, holding her down, she had an evil smile and she was grinding her teeth. Wren couldn't help but find April covered in chocolate amusing; she needed to calm April down and pronto. She propped her head up and kissed her, carrying away like before, only this time April didn't break the kiss, in fact she kissed her back.

They weren't fighting anymore. Both girls didn't think they just acted, that's what got them into this mess and now they were getting into something all new to them. Their naked and sticky bodies rubbing against each other. Wren moved her hands down April's back. They tasted the chocolate on each other's lips. April kissed and licked Wren's stomach.

"Oh, April!", Wren enjoyed the sensations her friend's mouth was making her feel. April started going down on her; her delicious chocolate covered pussy; Wren held her head in place. She was having an orgasm. Just as the band was ending a song everyone could hear what sounded like a girl in trouble. A few people burt through the door to the kitchen, including the band and saw April between Wren's legs. Wren was having too good a time to notice them.

Wren woke up in a sweat. A dream she thought. She rolled over face to face with a still chocolate covered April. She was shocked but glad it wasn't some crazy dream. She kissed her sleeping friend on the forehead and drifted back to sleep.

**Please review! I want to write another story about these two some time in the near future. Happy Valentine's Day!**


End file.
